


Eyes with you

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes they look at each other and know what the other wants





	Eyes with you

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is this thing is supposed to be helping me improve my smut and I keep seeing more plot than anything else. Oh well if there is no change by March there is always October

They shared more moments than most people would think. Before it was hard for them, not just hard for Bruce but hard for the both of them to be alone together for too long. They would recall the past and how easy it was when it was just them against the world. Not that it had been that easy but it had seemed easier, simpler and it was human to wish for simpler times.

It had been hard for Bruce. It had been hard for Dick too to have Bruce look at him in or out the cowl and know what the man was thinking, to know that he was smiling deep down. It had been difficult and it had torn at his heart. There had been so moments where he had almost given into despair, where he had almost given up but the annoying thing was that Bruce had not taught him how to let things or people go so he had hung on there.

It had ended up being worth it, it had ended up being the thing he had not known he even needed. There had been that moment packed with tension after the charity dinner. Where Bruce had stared at his tie and his lips. Dick had sworn that would have been the moment. He could have felt Bruce on him as he waited. Felt the phantom kiss but he was denied that night because Bruce had walked past him to the limo and gotten in. Dick had swallowed disappointment and continued on.

But then there had been the moment soon after in uniform. His ears had been ringing he had been fighting back the urge to do something very violent and say thing he knew he would regret. Instead he had bitten his tongue as he sat on the Batmobile and gave himself first aid. He had ignored the sound of the cape approaching. Ignored the shadow before. He had been too angry, he had been biting his tongue because he had wanted to rage at Bruce. He had said nothing even when Bruce took over administering first aid.

He had met Bruce’s eyes then. Looked up to the man wearing cowl and had been pissed all over again at seeing the mask instead of the man but the way Bruce held his hands had caused confusion in him. The way Bruce drew him up to stand instead of sit on the car made him watch Bruce carefully. The way that Bruce had lowered his head had set Dick’s heart aflame. He had forgotten his injuries and instead wrapped him arms around Bruce and poured everything he had into the kiss.

He had ended up back on the car with Bruce over him but he had been so wrapped up in Bruce. The cape had covered them in darkness and he had said everything he could without words. He used his kiss to pour his fear, his concern, his love and need into the kiss and everything Bruce had been unable to say came flowing right back at him. When he had finally been released he had gasped up at Bruce his breath short his body flushed and his hand still wrapped up in the cape. “Let’s go home.” Bruce had said and he had nodded.

X

He got to know Bruce even better after that. They had more messages and secrets for each other after that night. More jokes, more moments that was just between them. He was able to feel the heat in Bruce’s gaze when Dick walked ahead of him. He could preen and walk around half naked and know that it would build up in Bruce and he would pay dearly for it later. He would pay but Dick did not care. He was honestly too happy to care about what soreness Bruce would give him later.

There were more touches from Bruce’s end. A soft touch of hands when standing close together. sometimes Bruce would seek his hand out and hold it, rub it. Dick was in trouble when Bruce would bring his hands to his lips and kiss it with all the grace and seduction his _‘Brucie’_ persona possessed. That was hungry Bruce, that was teasing Bruce and that let Dick know that he was in some serious trouble when he got Bruce alone because that Bruce could go all night and then half the morning no trouble.

That did not stop Dick from anticipating it however. The way he would keep seeking Bruce out with his gaze. The way he would be unable to keep still because the need and want was to high. How the relief would come through him when finally they could be alone.

They certainly had new things added to them now and Dick loved it to the bottom of his heart. So when during a patrol after a simple arrest Bruce sidled up to him and kept pace with Dick’s speed. Dick’s heart started to race even as he acted as though nothing was amiss. They said nothing, it would not look as though much had changed but plenty had.

Bruce took the lead but not to where the car was parked. When they used their grapples and hooks to get above street levels Dick said nothing but his heart lightened and he smiled. They were aware of their surroundings even as they slipped further and further into Gotham’s and its night. When Bruce grabbed his arm when they reached the roof of a ruin of a church Dick allowed himself to stop in his tracks. With Bruce’s guidance they disappeared among the patches and darkness, forgotten gargoyles and overshadowed roofs to a spot easily defendable and not so easily seen.

Bruce’s hand on his neck guided him to Bruce and he tilted his head up just enough so that he could accept Bruce when Bruce swooped down. They were in their own world as they kissed. Even as the intensity and passion increased with every moment. With every touch they were still aware of their surrounding and they were still fairly gentle.

Dick loved the cloak, he loved the feeling of the cape under his hands and the way his hands could slide down Bruce’s back so easily. He held on as Bruce held his neck in a tight possessive grip and Bruce kissed him as though something would snatch him away. With Bruce’s free hand he kept Dick in place, big heavy hand on his ass caressing him through the suit and bringing Dick up to grind against him.

Eventually Dick had enough and lifted his leg to wrap around Bruce and the cape. His hand went to the neck of the cowl so he could pull Bruce even closer even as he humped futilely against the suit that Bruce wore. He knew Bruce could barely feel anything through all the layers but his cock was hard and to rub it against Bruce anyway was a sort of relief. It was not enough, just a fleck of water on a bonfire but it was better than nothing.

Bruce had him distracted with the deep open mouthed kisses with tongue so when Dick felt a cool breeze on his back he was understandably startled at least until Bruce’s hand slipped lower into his suit to cup his ass properly. Dick grinned into the kiss when Bruce squeezed a cheek then the other. The man was obsessed with his ass, he worshipped it more than anyone else ever had and his eyes were always on it when many thought Bruce was not looking or paying attention.

They needed lube however and while he knew that, it did not stop him from grinding against Bruce and into the caresses. He hugged his leg even tighter to Bruce and stood on one leg as their kiss got filthier and filthier both of them shorter of breath but still continuing.

There was a moment that Bruce’s hand shifted from his ass and Dick had to laugh softly because he knew how much Bruce had to hate that he had to let go of Dick’s ass to do that. He hooked a better grip on Bruce and covered his jaw and mouth in kisses as he lazily rocked against him waiting. He did not have to wait too long because Bruce’s hand was back on his ass and slicker than before. The finger than pressed between his cheeks made him stop the kiss so he could bite his lip and breathe through the feeling.

The full invading feeling never got old and it was always wanted. He pressed his face against Bruce’s shoulder as Bruce sought entry. When Bruce pressed deeper hit all the spots he knew that Dick liked his cock throbbed. He gasped when the finger crooked and he saw lights for a few seconds. he settled down with the stretched and dragged Bruce down to him to kiss again with no softness just tongue and teeth, Dick giving his claim as Bruce stretched him with his fingers.

Bruce knew what he was doing. He kept up the kiss with Dick and went from one finger to two with Dick rocking back into each stretch and thrust. He swallowed Dick’s moans and gasps, he let the groans and sighs escape and he pulled back occasionally to run kisses down Dick’s jaw when he pressed deep inside.

When Dick had managed three fingers without discomfort there was a bit of reluctance from Bruce’s side to withdraw the fingers but eventually he did. Not before teasing Dick’s weak spots until he whimpered and clutched to him though but that was Bruce in a nutshell. Typical behaviour.

Dick was curious about how it would go down for them as Bruce took a step back and began to fumble with his suit. It was not their first fuck on a rooftop and it would not be their last. They had tried many different ways and some risky ones too. Dick had honestly enjoyed them all but he was always curious to how it would go. Would Bruce bend him over? Take him standing? Sit down and let Dick ride him? That was always the hottest part and it always seemed riskier that way. To have Bruce sit with Dick in his lap, on his cock and ride and fuck himself on Bruce’s cock until he made himself cum.

When Bruce steadied himself against a wall however Dick found himself grinning even as he eased closer to Bruce. He placed his hands on Bruce’s caped shoulders for balance before he hoisted himself up. Bruce caught him around the waist easily. There was no noticeable strain at all. Bruce tugged his pants down even further, Dick held himself up as Bruce freed a hand in order to tease Dick’s hole and make certain it was still relaxed and wet. Then came the crinkle sound of the condom and Dick shivered as he held himself up.

When Bruce curled in a bit on himself and lowered Dick, he was prepared or at least he thought he was. The feel of Bruce sliding into him took his breath away as it always did and he blinked at the wall he faced before a moan escaped him. Bruce kept going and going until he was fully seated all the way in Dick. Dick panted as he adjusted before he pressed a kiss to the side of the cowl.

Bruce knew his tells better than anyone so when Dick was relaxed enough. Bruce’s hands on his ass and hips hefted him up enough for Bruce to be slid out a part of the way before Bruce brought him back down again. The feeling of being fucked by Bruce kept him silent for a few moments. He was unable to speak as the feel of Bruce, hard and thick inside him over and over again drove him closer to the edge. But he regained his wits soon enough and tightened his grip on Bruce’s shoulders before he was able to move himself.

He rolled his hips down, took Bruce’s length with a choked cry over and over again as Bruce’s breathing got harsher and harsher. His grip on Dick’s tighter. It was not slow, it was hard and quick both of them driving towards their own orgasms. Dick was able to use his grip to do short fast strokes on Bruce’s cock that made Bruce’s voice strangle before the man freed a hand and grabbed Dick’s cock through his suit and stroke it in a way that made Dick lock up and shudder.

He clenched down hard and froze as he came. He ticked his head down and panted through orgasm only halfway through when he heard Bruce panting right along with him. If there had been no condom he would have noticed sooner but they were on patrol.

When his legs felt steady enough he wiggled out of Bruce’s grip to stand. From there he brought Bruce down to kiss him. This one was slow and steady plenty of tongue and lips and they sighed against each other when they were finished. “You ruined my suit.” Dick whispered and smiled.

“I’ve got wipes.” That was Bruce’s apology before he reached for his belt for them. Dick took the wipes and began to fix himself ready for patrol once more.

 


End file.
